


Thank you for saving us all

by Ethi



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, Mention of Veronica, Other, POV Erik, and marrying erik, but I like the ship, calasmos, deep thoughts of erik, erik is bae, happy end, mention of eriks sister, more thoughts than story I guess, relationship is more platonic, spoilers for the whole game, takes part after finishing all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethi/pseuds/Ethi
Summary: Peace in Erdrea - But there are dreams and thoughts erik had about scenarios where fate was unlucky for all of them.Dreams and thoughts where he saw it as the luminary.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 4





	Thank you for saving us all

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the idea for this after an ingame talk with Erik in Arboria where he mentions the changes in the Luminaries character.   
> It made me think if he still have them after defeating calasmos and start living a relaxed life with the luminary. 
> 
> And please excuse some errors or writing things...writing english is kind of hard for me as a german...;A;
> 
> Hope you like it.

We looked up to the sky. It was a clear nightsky, the stars shined bright. We laid there, no one said a word. 

Only the wind made sounds in our ears. 

There were a lot of things we had to discuss. There were a lot of questions I had. There were a lot of worries I had and I wanted to share. 

But I didn’t have the courage to ask him about it.

He was still someone from the silent type. His actions told more for him than words could form. 

And still, I was confused about him - what could be his thoughts, his dreams, his worries? 

It was now peace in Erdrea, thanks to him…He often said it was thanks to us. Well, we fought calasmos together…but so many things were solved by his actions.

I am still impressed when I think back about our whole journey.

When we arrived at veronica and serenas homeplace, he seemed a bit different.

He seemed more…serious. I could see his motivation to fight…but also fear…anger…frustration…sadness.

He seemed like a totally different person to me but I never thought deep about it.

Until some days…

I had dreams…from things that never happen…but they feel so real…

And it were painful dreams. 

Where we lost to the darkness…where he lost his abilities as the luminary…where our companion veronica died for us…where a lof of people died because of the failure we had done…

And most of the time, I was him in my dreams.

I was frustrated by losing the abilities.

I was happy to find my companions again. 

I was sad when I heard about Veronica. 

And I was full of fear…when we were in these time tower…

I didn’t know why…but I saw the scene in the stars. How we wanted to stop him going back in time. But we saw how serious he was about it.

It wasn´t only for saving Veronica, It was for saving all of us.

Veronica, so she could live.

The miku who got back her son alive.

For me getting back my sister. 

He wanted to redo everything that occured with the fall of Yggdrasil. 

I sat myself on the ground, I could feel his confused look in my back.

“What’s up?” he asked and sat himself next to me. “Oh, are you hurt?”

I didn’t realize I started crying.

“It’s just…” I started and looked into his eyes. “You…”

I took him in a hug and I could feel how suprised he was.

“You really are a hero.”

We took apart, he was still confused. “You know, we all..”

“I don’t mean calasmos. I mean the things you did to redo everything. It was hard to have this pressure, right? I just realized it seconds ago…”

His eyes widden, but he said nothing against it.

I took him in another embrace and this time I could feel how he pressed himself against me. He trembled a bit.

“You can let it out. I will be now there for you…”

I heard a little sob.

“Thank you for saving us all”


End file.
